Big Daddy
by Desani
Summary: Remember 3/11/13 edition of Monday Night Raw when Wade's little slip of the tongue got him in trouble with Y2J? Well other than getting his title ALMOST taken away. Here's Wade's other punishment. WARNINGS: M/M intimacy, SLASH, light BDSM.


_AN: Hey guys! This is a Chris Jericho/Wade Barrett slash! Hell yes! They are one of my OTPs! _

_Ok, so remember that March 11th edition of Monday Night Raw when during the Highlight Reel, Chris interfered into Wade and Miz's spat? Well that happened... before Chris took his jacket off (which i love and I thought he looked sexy when he did that) in my mind i was like "uh oh Wade, you're talking to Big Daddy." _

_And after I said that Chris said: "Let me remind you who you're talking to, Junior..." _

_I screamed!_

_So this is what you get when 2 guys are having a sexy argument on tv which a dirty minded girl watching..._

_Enjoy! ;3_

_Oh and I proofread this a little but... if it has any mistakes... sorry :/_

_WARNING: *M/M sex *language *slash *light bdsm (ok, more like moderate bdsm)_

_DISCLAIMER: Chris Jericho + Wade Barrett are not mine (even though I want them to), no one from the WWE is mine. If they were, they would be in my room right now._

* * *

Chris Jericho felt revived as he stepped out his hotel shower into the modern suite.  
He saw the talk dark-haired man sitting on the linen couch patiently, he breathed uneasy as he heard the shower stop and the bathroom door open.  
Chris didn't bother to put on any clothes, he stood there in front of the younger man in a white towel (complements of the hotel) wrapped around his hips and something behind his back.  
The younger man looked away from his former mentor's perfectly tan body.  
He wanted so badly to touch the elder's skin.  
It has been so long.  
He wanted so badly to feel Chris' skin one more time, he hoped he tasted just like how he remembered.

"Wade, look at me."

Wade's light emerald eyes met Chris' sapphire ones.  
Chris smirked as he saw his pet's familiar eyes for the first time in months, he still loved those green puppy eyes that his Baby Boy possessed.  
At the speed of lightning, Chris hooked the belt he had earlier around Wade's neck.  
He didn't tighten it, he didn't fasten it, it was just there around his neck like a fashion boa.  
But Wade stared at the two hands before him, waiting for the older superstar to tighten the leather's grip.  
Chris pulled on the belt, moving Wade's face closer to his.  
The Brit chewed on his bottom lip, Chris smirked at his lovely rose, it's been months since they enjoyed a night together.  
It's only been two weeks since his return from the Fozzy tour, and the first night he runs into his Baby Boy... He disrespected him.

"So, Wade, what was that about me shutting my mouth?"

"Sir... I-"

"And what was that about you dropping me?"

"Daddy, I didn't mean it, Miz was-"

"You're lucky I haven't taken your toy away, Wadesy."

Wade knew what the blond man meant.

"No, Daddy! Please! Don't!" Wade couldn't help but cry, he worked so hard for that belt, that belt was part of his drive to get the World Heavy Weight title. He didn't want to lose his chance again, just like how his elbow injury almost destroyed his career.

It was almost painful for Chris to see his little boy crying, he didn't want to hurt him (too much), he just wanted to teach him a lesson about respecting his Big Daddy.

"Calm down boy! Stop crying!"  
The Canadian commanded calmly and sternly but not aggressively at the dark-haired man.  
Wade stopped, feeling a little comfort from Chris' voice as he remembered many nights of that very voice telling him the same thing.

He kissed his little prodigy on the forehead and ran his hands through the now shortened black curls, dropping the belt at Wade's side.

"I didn't meant to make you cry, Baby. But you have to be punished. I can let you think that you can just disrespect Big Daddy, the way you disrespected him tonight."

Wade looked up at his Big Daddy, he just wished Chris would understand that what he said just slipped out when he was about to boil over and it wasnt going to happen again.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean it. I was mad at Miz and when you-"

"No need for explanations," Chris cut him off, "You still said it. Therefore, you must take responsibility of your actions and take your consequence." Chris smirked at Wade then took the belt into his hand. "Get into position."

Wade did not forget about his old training, it may have been months but he never forgotten about his Big Daddy.  
Wade got on his knees and turned, having his back to Chris, and planted his hands in front of him.

"Raise your ass."

Wade shifted his hips upwards, his ass on display for his lover.  
Jericho took a minute to view at the most perfect ass he's ever seen.  
He caressed one of the mounds, he then slid his hands upwards, his fingers reached the waistband of Wade's blue jeans that looked so good on him. He reached under Wade and unbuttoned the fitting jeans. The WWE veteran didn't even have to check if his devilish angel was hard, he knew.  
Chris pulled down and discarded the jeans along with his shoes and socks, revealing the Brit's thick muscular thighs and ample ass. The memories of wrecked hotel rooms and loud nights came flooding back

Jericho's hand was raised high in the air and came down on Wade's still covered ass with stinging force.

Wade bit his lip, trying to keep his yelping to a minimum. Chris palm connected with the other cheek in another hard blow. Wade bit into one of the cushions on the couch to ease the pain and keep his voice down.

Chris' fingers caressed Wade's ass again, only to hook his fingers under the stretchy waistband of Wade's navy blue boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down.  
Chris looked down and he can see the Englishman was all hard and leaking for him. Chris' hand made a loud SMACK against Wade's now bare ass causing him to thrash against the blond man.

Chris grabbed the thrashing man's hips and two more smacks came down hard on Wade's left cheek.

"Boy, have you completely gone mad? You know you're suppose to hold still when taking punishment." He growled into his sub's ear.

Wade swallowed hard, he felt like he just ran a mile- sweat dripping down his forehead and his lungs trying to suck in oxygen from the airless room."I'm... sorry... Dad...dy."

Chris whispered into Wade's ear again. "Want to show Big Daddy you're really sorry?"

Wade nodded.

"Well, Big Daddy got hard after seeing that nice ass of yours and Big Daddy wants that pretty little mouth of yours around his cock."

Wade knew exactly what to do and got into position.

Chris stayed in a standing position as Wade got down on his knees on the floor, due to Wade's height easily towering over him.

It was funny how a 6'8 (AN: I know he's around 6'7 or 6'8) muscular huge bare knuckle boxer could easily submit to Chris Jericho. But it happened and Chris was loving every minute of it. Chris wasnt a mean or strict dom. He never abused or hurt Wade too much and never pushed Wade into doing anything he never wanted to do.

Wade loved submitting do his Big Daddy. He did whatever he could to satisfy Chris in anyway and every way. He would never do this for any other man. Never. But there was something about Chris that just made him want to get on his knees and wait for his next command.

Chris unwrapped the towel that was still around his waist. Wade then began circling the head of former heavy weight champion's fully hardened cock. The taste of Chris upon his tongue made Wade moan. It's been so long since he had the taste of his Big Daddy on his tongue. Wade licked up Chris' impressive length, all the way up the head again. He got got down to Chris' weighty balls and gave one of the fleshy orbs a small lick. He heard an approving moan above him. He took one of the orbs between his lips and gently sucked on it.

Chris' breathing began to hitch as his baby boy continued to tease him ruthlessly. Oh, Wade was going to pay for this...

"Ah, Wade! Yeah! Suck that huge dick!"

Wade licked up Chris' length again and this time took the swollen head into his mouth, suckling on it.

The dom of the two entangled his fingers into Wade's raven hair.

Wade began to bob his head slowly up and down Chris' length, taking him in inch by inch.  
As Jericho's grip tightened, the Brit's head moved faster, taking in his dom more until he had him completely down his throat, gagging on him.

Chris let out a loud roar as he felt himself deep in Barrett's throat while he was gagging.

Chris had to pull away from the former bare knuckle boxer's mouth before he shot his load early.

Chris tried to catch his breath. "B-bad boy, almost making your Big Daddy cum early."

Chris pounced on his prodigy, making Wade land on his back, and their lips locked together. Meanwhile, Chris took off the 'Barrett Barrage' shirt that so sweetly complements the taller man's muscular arms.

As the Canadian's tongue slipped between the Brit's lips, Chris spread Wade's legs. Their lips separated but Jericho's tongue was replaced by his fingers and Wade licked and sucked on the two digits.  
When his fingers where finally dripping wet, he pulled the wet digits away from Wade's mouth, Chris then kissed away the shining string of saliva that connect from Wade's lips to his dripping fingers.  
As Wade melted into the kiss, Chris encircled his pucker, resulting in a throaty moan to come from his British rose. He kissed and bit Wade's neck, at the same time, he slowly began to insert the two wet fingers into Wade's entrance.

Wade howled as he felt himself opening up for the first time in months. He was a faithful sub and wouldn't let anyone else in except his Big Daddy. Wade easily took Chris' fingers all the way down to the blond's palm. Chris nipped and sucked on the skin located at the crook of his neck while he began to pump his fingers in and out of Wade slowly.

Wade held onto the couch cushion as his dom began to built up a fast rhythm. But then his mentor struck something and that's when he saw the Milky Way before his eyes.

"Ahhh! Daddy!"

Chris' smirked against his submissive's skin and decided to add another finger, again building up a fast rhythm. Wade was in so bliss, it's been so long since he felt this way with his Big Daddy, so very long.  
Galaxies and stars burst in front of his eyes. Over and over again Chris hit that very spot, and coming from the loud moans that the rooms below them could easily hear, Wade wasnt going to last long.

Chris then pulled his digits out of Wade, getting an impatient groan from the British fighter.

"Come on Wadesy. You know what's my favorite position."

Wade got up on his hands and knees, his enticing buttocks facing Chris. Chris slowly inserted himself into his baby boy, they both moaned in unison at the intrusion. Chris slowly started to pump his hips in and out of Wade's beautiful ass, bucking more and more every second.

As sweat began to form on both of their body, dripping off each other. Both their breaths were short and shallow, panting in harmony. Chris laid his head on Wade's muscular back, kissing and nipping at the skin.

"Oh gawd! I missed this so much, Baby Boy."

Chris dug his nails into the younger man's hips and began to really pound into him.

The blond was so close and he knew his dark-haired Baby Boy was not far behind.

Chris pulled out of Wade, switching into another position; Wade now on top of Chris.

Wade was so excited. He began to jump furiously on top of Chris' cock.

Chris watched his lovely sub take his cock, he loved it when Wade was like this.

"You like Big Daddy's cock?"

"Mmmm yes, Daddy!"

"Yeah, you want Big Daddy's hard cock?"

"MMM YES, DADDY, YES!"

Wade continued to bounce himself up and down his lover's cock while Chris started to thrust up and hot his sweet spot.

Wade moaned out loud and started to ride Chris harder wanting more and more.

"Oh Daddy! Yes!"

The more Wade bounced, the more Chris thrust, the more his sweet spot was targeted, the more Wade was driven over the edge.

"Daddy, I'm so..."

"I know. I got you."

Chris gripped his English rose's hip tight as Wade began to vibrate and shake. He wrapped his arm around, taking hold of Wade's large member, pumping up and down Wade's length.

"Oh yes! Daddy!"

It was all too much for Wade.

After a few more thrusts and strokes, he came all over Chris' hand and his own stomach; some even landing on his chest.

Chris wasnt far behind, and came inside his Baby Boy.

They sat there for a few minutes, trying to suck in air from the sealed room. As their high wore off, the smiled at each other- now cuddling in each other's arms.

"I didn't meant what said, Daddy."

"I know Wadesy, I know." Chris looked into Wade's grey-emerald eyes,"I missed you."

Wade smiled, "I missed you too."


End file.
